pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doduo
|border = |name='Doduo' |jname=(ドードー Doudou) |image=Doduo.png |ndex=084 |evofrom=None |evointo=Dodrio |gen=Generation I |pronun= DOH-doo-oh |hp=35 |atk=85 |def=45 |satk=35 |sdef=35 |spd=75 |total=310 |species=Twin Bird Pokémon |type= / |height=4'07" |weight=86.4 lbs. |ability=Run Away Early Bird Tangled Feet (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Doduo (Japanese: ドードー Doudou) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Doduo is a tall, bird Pokémon resembling an ostrich. It has two heads that are exactly identical. Doduo is covered in brown down and has large taloned feet. The difference between a male and female Doduo is the neck. A males neck is black while a female is white. Special abilities Doduo can have the ability Run Away or the ability Early Bird. Run Away allows Doduo to flee from any wild Pokémon battle. Early Bird allows Doduo to wake up faster from the Sleep status. Doduo can run very fast; however, they can't fly very well. Evolution Doduo evolves into Dodrio, at level 31. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 16-18, Safari Zone |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Route 16-18 |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Route 22, 26-28, Mt. Silver |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 22, 26-28, Mt. Silver |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Safari Zone |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Route 16-18, Safari Zone |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 201 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 201 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 22, 26-28, Mt. Silver, Safari Zone (Morning, Day) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 12 |bwrarity=Swarm }} Pokédex entries |redblue=A bird that makes up for its poor flying with its fast foot speed. Leaves giant footprints. |yellow=Its short wings make flying difficult. Instead, this Pokémon runs at high speed on developed legs. |gold=By alternately raising and lowering its two heads, it balances itself to be more stable while running. |silver=It races through grassy plains with powerful strides, leaving footprints up to four inches deep. |crystal=It lives on a grassy plain where it can see a long way. If it sees an enemy, it runs away at 60 mph. |ruby=Doduo's two heads never sleep at the same time. Its two heads take turns sleeping, so one head can always keep watch for enemies while the other one sleeps. |sapphire=Doduo's two heads contain completely identical brains. A scientific study reported that on rare occasions, there will be examples of this Pokémon possessing different sets of brains. |emerald=Even while eating or sleeping, one of the heads remains always vigilant for any sign of danger. When threatened, it flees at over 60 miles per hour. |firered=A two-headed Pokémon that was discovered as a sudden mutation. It runs at a pace of over 60 miles per hour. |leafgreen=A bird that makes up for its poor flying with its fast foot speed. Leaves giant footprints. |diamond=The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with telepathic power. |pearl=The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with telepathic power. |platinum=The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with telepathic power. |heartgold=By alternately raising and lowering its two heads, it balances itself to be more stable while running. |soulsilver=It races through grassy plains with powerful strides, leaving footprints up to four inches deep. |black=The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with telepathic power. |white=The brains in its two heads appear to communicate emotions to each other with telepathic power. }} Trivia *Doduo do not have wings and cannot fly away, despite being a -type Pokémon. Strangely, it can still learn the HM Fly. *Even though it is the pre-evolved form of Dodrio, the Pokedex entries state on more than one occasion that it can run at about 60 mph, at most 20 mph faster than Dodrio. *It's name comes from the Dodo, an extinct flightless bird, and duo which means two, as Doduo has two heads. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line